the321penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry the Cucumber
Larry the Cucumber is the goofy, lovable co-host of the VeggieTales series. He hosts the show along Bob the Tomato, one his friends. He is silly and childish, unlike Bob who acts serious and more mature. Larry also leads Silly Songs, songs in the middle of the show. His love interest is Petunia Rhubarb, who was originally ment to be another cucumber. He has a father, three brothers (Steve the Cucumber, Bob the Cucumber, and Mark the Cucumber and an Aunt Ruth. Larry is usually the main character in the stories. He is also the one with most problems, but then he solves them in the end. Larry plays the tuba in the theme song. In the original theme song, Larry refuses to play. but decides to play. In the original version, his tuba is shiny and a bronze color; in the new version it is plain yellow. Appearance Larry the Cucumber in his 20s. He is usually never seen with a costume or hat except when he's acting or ocassionally in the opening and ending segments. He has one tooth, as do his three brothers. Acting *Water Buffalo Cowboy, Daniel and Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared" *Narrator, First Mate, Captain Larry and Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them" *The Boy with the Shoe, Larry With Towel, Lieutenant Larry and Himself in "Are You My Neighbor" *Oven Mitt, Benny, Argentinian Garb and Himself in "Rack Shack And Benny" *Larry-Boy and Himself in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" *Pajamas Larry and Winter Cucumber in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Gourd's Gym, Home Improvement Larry, Success Video and Pirate Larry in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself, Larry With Black Suit and Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Joshua, Himself and Pajamas Larry in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Himself, Larry with Shoe, First Mate Larry, Daniel and Lieutenant Larry in "Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories" *Oven Mitt, Benny, Argentinian Garb, Himself and Larry-Boy in "More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories" *Larry the Butler, Bear Trap and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Himself and The Vet in "The End Of Silliness" *Gourd's Gym, Home Improvement Larry, Success Video, Pirate Larry, Larry With Black Suit, Larry-Boy, Joshua, Pajamas Larry, Larry the Butler, Bear Trap and Himself in "Junior's Favorite Stories" *Larry With Black Suit and Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" *King George and Himself in "King George And The Ducky" *Larry With Black Suit, Larry-Boy, The Vet, King George and Himself in "Larry's Favorite Stories" *Markus of Scribe in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" *Larry the Clown, Silk Hat Larry, Sven and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Buccaneer Larry in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *Markus of Scribe, Larry the Clown, Silk Hat Larry, Sven, Buccaneer Larry and Himself in "Classics from the Crisper" *Himself, Indiana Larry, Larry Bond, Larry-Boy and Larry Overboard in "Jonah Sing-Along Songs! And More!" *Pirate Larry in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Millward Phelps in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment!" *Little Joe, Boyz in da Sink, Narrator, Himself and Danish Outfit in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Millward Phelps in "An Easter Carol" *Poole, Curly, Himself and The Boy with the Shoe in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Curly, Unnamed Cucumber Men, The Italin Scallion and Himself in "Sumo Of The Opera" *Blues Larry, Duke and Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Larry's Agent, Minnesota Cuke and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Ear-a-corn, Elf Cucumber and Himself in "Lord Of The Beans" *Mirror Guard, Unnamed Cucumber Kid, Sheerluck Holmes, Himself and Larry-Boy in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Larry-Boy, Gourd's Gym and Obadiah Bumbly in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself, Pirate Larry and Gideon in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Moe, Boyz in da Sink and Cowboy in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself, Boyz in da Sink, Lieutenant Larry and The Vet in "God Made You Special" *Farmhand #2, Tin Man, Safari, and Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Elliott in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself, Curly, Blues Larry, Poole, Unnamed Cucumber Kid, First Mate, Captain Larry and Silk Hat Larry in "Lessons From The Sock Drawer" *Huckleberry Larry, Mr. Cucumber and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Sneeze Doctor, Jacques, Gourd's Gym and Himself in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Minnesota Cuke, Sippy Cup Cucumber, Larry with Bag Head and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Winter Cucumber, Larry Toga, Larry With The Sweater and Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Himself, The Boy with the Shoe, Duke, Larry the Butler and Benny in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Gelato, Unnamed Cucumber Men and Himself in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Shopping Cucumber, Prince Larry, Hats and Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Stewart Larry and Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself, Sheerluck Holmes, Argentinian Garb, Shopping Cucumber, Markus of Scribe and Blues Larry in "Happy Together" *Louis, Bunny Costume and Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself in "VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly!" *Mr.Poppyseed and Himself in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Gelato, Himself, Joshua and Larry With The Woodman in "Larry Learns To Learn" *Huckleberry Larry, Himself, Larry-Boy, Sven and Larry With The Helping Hand in "Bob Lends A Helping Hand" *Larry With The Sweater and Belthaser in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Painting Larry, Little Joe, Gideon and Benny in "God Loves You Very Much" *Larry (Hosting the Silly Song Telethon) in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Boyz in da Sink, Robin Good and Hamster Owner in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Captain Richard Crewe and Larry Fancy in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself, Larry-Boy, Sven and Gelato in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Himself and Larry-Boy in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Larry With The Lettuce Suit, King George and Huckleberry Larry in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Little House, Birthday Cucumber, Little Boy Blue and Ginger Bread Larry in "The Little House That Stood" *MacLarry and Scottish Larry in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Himself, Larry With The Sweater and Lawrence in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Captain Cuke, Cowboy and Major Larry in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Lanny and Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Larry Dill, Larry With The Macaroni and Cheese and Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Himself, Builder and Sailor in "Noah's Ark" *Scottish Castle and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King Larry and Himself in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Cucumbers Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories Category:More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Junior's Favorite Stories Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Esther The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Classics from the Crisper Category:Jonah Sing-Along Songs! And More! Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment! Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Happy Together Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:VeggieTales Live: Sing Yourself Silly! Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Noah's Ark Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest